Los Amantes de Aome
by OptimusPrimetx3000
Summary: 9 años despues de su partida del Sengoku Aome regresa a ayudar a sus amigos !Ya que Naraku a resucitado! Inuyasha, Miroku y el mismo Sesshomaru quedan impactados ante la belleza y hermosura que Aome a adquirido a sus 24 años de edad. Pero lo que ms les sorprende es el saber que ella no viene sola, dos poderosos y hermosos semidemonios la acompañan y declaran que Aome es..Su Amante.


Los amantes de Aome.

Capitulo 1.-El reencuentro.

Inuyasha finalmente decidio quedarse al lado de su primer y unico amor,Kykyo. Gracias a la perla de Shikon ella pudo vovler a recuperar su cuerpo yr egresar al mundo de los vivos, triste y con el corazon roto Aome acepto la realidad y se despidio de sus amigos para nunca mas volver a pesar de las suplicas de todos ellos ella mejor que nadie sabia que era inutil quedarse sin el amor de su vida el cual lo alcanzo a ver besandose apasionadamente con Kykyo y asi sin decir mas abandono el lugar y jurando nunca volver. A su regreso su madre y su abuelo la consolaron lo mas que pudieron y entre ella y el noble anciano sellaron el pozo para asi quedar por terminado esa parte de su vida, nunca podria olvidarlos pero lo mejor es que todos ellos quedaran en el pasado.

Al otro dia, trsite y derimida Aome estaba en el arbol donde encontro a Inuyasha clavado estaba sentada en el suelo recargando su espalda en el tronco del frondoso arbol con el tallo de una flor en su boca y meditando sobre su futuro y de como rehacer su vida. Sin emabrgo sabia que lo mas dificil y doloroso seria olvidar al ingrato de Inuyasha y el gran amor que sentia por el seguramente tardaria años en borrarse y de los cuaales estos serian un tormento para ella, arrojo viloentamente el tallo que tenia en su boca y coloco la puna de sus dedos en su sienes buscando tranquilizarse mientras cerraba sus ojos y penso:

_-Tranquila Aome, no pasa nada, Velo desde el punto de vista positivo vas a iniciar una nueva vida como antes fue, podras convivir nuevamente con tus amigos y ¿Por que no? Encontrar un nuevo amor...Quien sabe a lo mejor Hojo y tu podrian..._

-Disculpe es usted la Miko Aome Higurashi-Dijo una voz que parecia la de un anciano y que la saco abruptamente de sus cavilaciones, abrio los ojos y en efecto, vio a un anciano de larga barba, calvo y usando un traje de monje, muy similar al que usaba Miroku y asu lado estaba otro monje calvo pero joven quizas estaria en la mitad de sus veinte primaveras y el cual le hizo una reverencia a ella y le dijo:

-Es un honor conocer a la legendaria Miko Aome Higurashi.

Aome parpadeo un par de veces y una vez que se recupero de la sorpresa se levanto y le hizo una reverencia a los monjes y dijo:

-Este...Si, mi nombre es Higurashi Aome Higurashi y...¿Como saben que soy una Miko?

El anciano le sonrio y dijo sacando un pergamino:

-Sus hazañas y logros que hizo hace 500 años para librar al Sengoku del malvado Naraku son una leyenda y su nombre es muy respetado entre los monjes y Mikos que venimos de ese linaje que lucharon a su lado en esa epoca.

-¿EHHHHHH?-fue lo unico que salio de sus labios.

-Y es por eso que usted es la unica persona capacitada para encomedarle una mision de mucha importancia.

-¿Mi...Mision? ¿A que se refiere?-Dijo ella ahora algo espantada.

-A ellos, dijo el joven monje mientras se hacia a un lado dejando ver a dos hermosos y apuestos jovencitos que Aome al verlo dedujo que tendrian entre 9 y 10 años de edad pero lo que mas le sorprendio fue ver que ambos tenian en su frente un tatuaje en forma de media luna identico al de...cierto perro demonio del cual su belleza fisica era equiparable a su mal humor y prepotente y orgulloso caracter. Entonces el anciano dijo:

-Sus nombres son Zenki y Bensel y por la expresion en su rostro deduzco que ya sospecha de quien son descendientes directos. Aome con su boca completamente abierta solo atino a asentir con su cabeza. Los jovencitos vieron al joven monje y el asintio con su cabeza, entonces timidamente los dos bellos jovencitos se acercaron a Aome y le dijeron:

-Mu...Mucho gsuto Srta. Aome yo...Me llama Zenki

-Y yo pues me llamo Bensei y es un honor conocer a la legendaria Miko del futuro que ayudo a nuestros ancestros a salvar el Sengoku del malvado Naruko.

-Por favor cuide de nosotros-Dijeron al unisono haciendole una profunda reverencia.

Aome estaba a punto de entrar en shock y con muchos problemas les dijo:

-¿Cu...Cuidar de ustedes?

Rato despues y en el templo sentados en una enorme mesa redonda su abuelo observaba maravillado el eprgamino donde por medios y escritos se narraban las aventuras de Aome y sus amigos derrotando a los malignos demonios y al peor de todos, Naraku.

-!Dios! !Pero que niños tan hermosos! !Me quedo con ellos!-Dijo la noble y bondadosa Sra. Higurashi mientras abrazaba a unos desconcertados hermanitos y los cuales le dieron un beso en la mano de la mujer al saber que ella era la madre de Aome y haciendo que la mujer se pusiera color tomate y dijo:

-!Oh! Aparte de hermsoso todos unos caballeros...Señores, no se preocupen mi hija se encargara de educarlos y entrenarlos bien.-Les dijo a los dos monjes los cuales con una sonrisa y reverencia agradeceron a la mujer.

-Estoy de acuerdo mi nieta es la indicada para ser la maestra de estos jovencitos-Añadio su abuelo, mientras Aome con su boca abierta pensaba:

-_Bueno ¿Y que mi opinion no cuenta o que? Ademas yo pensaba iniciar una vida normal como cualquier adolescente de mi edad y..._

Ella dejo su monolego mental al sentir la mirada de los dos jovencitos los cuales le dieron una timida sonrisa y entonces penso:

-_Bueno, viendolo bien, estan muy guapos y quien sabe cuando cumplan 18 años seran unos autenticos seres tan hermosos como __**el **__yo yo podria...!Ay! ¿Pero que tonterias estoy pensando?!_-Finalizo con su rostro color tomate y dandose un coscorron ante la mirada desconcertada de los hermanos los cuales se miraron el uno al otro al ver laactitud de su futura maestra.

Y asi el tiempo siguio su marcha y 9 años despues...

-Aome regresa de la Universidad Todai donde daba clases, ella se habia convertido en una profesora de Historia, Mitologia y Folkclore japonesa.

-_!Ufff! Que cansada vengo pero al rato mis amores y yo vamos a...Ji,ji,ji_-Sonrio picaramente al recordar a ciertos jovencitos que llegarian mas tarde.

-!HIJA! !HIJA!-Grito su madre sacandola de sus pensamientos, ella giro su rostro para ver a su madre correr hacia ella.

-Mama que pasa ¡por que estas asi? ¿Que ocurre?

-Recuperando el aire la mujer le dijo:

-El pozo, el pozo...Hay una luz saliendo de el.

Un escalosfrio recorrio su cuerpo...La persona de la que menos queria saber podria salir de ahi y si los descendientes de cierto Perro-Demonio guapo y hermoso lo veian...Solo Dios sabe lo que podria ocurrir. Tomo a su madre por los hombros y le dijo muy seriamente:

-!Mama, si _ellos _llegan distraelos, es mas, diles que yo les ordene que vayan a Hiroshima a ver si la radiacion de la bomba que cayo ahi ya desaparecio! ¿Entendistes?!

-Si hija, tranquila, no te preocupes y si la persona que sale de ahi es quien me imagino que es dile que por su propio bien regrese por donde vino o sino...Tus "novios" lo van ha hacer pedazos.-Finalizo dandole una serie mirada a su hija, ella asintio y corrio hacia la bodega donde estaba el pozo y al llegar ahi vio a alguien conocido que salia de ahi, pero afortunadamente no era El.

-!SHIPPO!-Grito con alegria al verlo

-¿A...Aome?-dijo un apuesto adolescente Zorrito al tener problemas para conocer a la mujer que alguna vez llego a amar como madre, lagrimas salieron de los ojos de ambos y se fusionaron en un emotivo y amoroso abrazo. Despues de los clasicos saludos y besos de cariño, la expresion de miedo inundo el rsotro del joven zorrito y le dijo:

-!Aome, por favor! Tienes que ayudarnos, te necesitamos nuevamente.

-Pero...Shipo ¿Por que? ¿Por que tengo que regresar? Yo...Tu bien sabes porque me fui-Dijo ella con la trsiteza reflejada en su rostro.

-Si Aome lo entiendo pero...

-¿Pero?

-Na...Naraku...!HA RESUCITADO AOME! !Y es mas poderoso que nunca! Y si no lo detenemos tu futuro corre peligro !YA QUE EL DESEA INVADIR TU EPOCA! Ni Inuyasha ni Sesshomaru juntos han podido derrotarlo!

-Oh Dios...¿No me digas que para eso me trajeron a ellos para entrenarlos y que dominaran sus poderes?-Dijo ella soltando a Shippo y estanpando sla palma de su mano derecha en su frente.

-¿Entrenar? ¿A quienes Aome?-Dijo desconcertado Shippo.

-¿Eh? Bu..Bueno pues veras Shippo se trata de los...

-!AOME! !AOME!-Se escucho el varonil grito de dos personas y entonces Shippo vio entrar a dos apuestos y gallardos jovenes que se acercaron a su amiga los cuales con un tono de preocupacion le dijeron:

-¿Todo bien? ¿No estas en peligro?

-Tranquilos muchachos no pasa nada estoy bien -Dijo ella para despues ver llegar a su madre corriendo la cual le dijo:

-Perdoname hija pero no pude detenerlos.

-Disculpenos por desobedecerla Sra. Higurashi pero al sentir el aura en el pozo no pudimose vitar pensar que su hija corria peligro dijo uno de ellos.

-Acariciando la mejilla de el la noble mujer le dijo-No hay problema amor, eso demuestra lo mucho que se preocupan por mi hija.

-¿Y ellos son...?-Pregunto Shippo a Aome, Aome cerro sus ojos y dio un profundo suspiro y le dijo:

-Mis novios Shippo...Mis novios.

-La expresion de sorpresa inundo el rostro del zorrito el cual penso...

_-No quiero ni imaginarme la cara que pondra ese perro tonto cuando se entere de esto._

Continuara...

Nueva historia y como siempre esperando contar con comentarios criticas y sugerencias.

Proximo capitulo: Aome llega nuevamente al Sengoku pero muy bien acompañada que declaran ser los novios de ella ¿Cual sera la reaccion de cierto Hanyou y...De su hermano al ver el portento y belleza que Aome se ha convertido a sus 24 años de edad?


End file.
